Get Backers: my brother Ginji
by gingerpro
Summary: something i had sitting around when this was played on tv so i figured id post it...kinda lame this was when i first started writing so there's no real plot line


"Excuse me…but does a Ginji come here?" I asked the man at the Honkey-Tonk, "Yes, he'll be back in a little bit" the man said. I nodded and sat in a random stole, everything was quiet and the atmosphere was welcoming. "Why don't you take off your jacket, it looks pretty wet, would you like something warm to drink?" he said, I took off my jacket to reveal my black belly shirt and nodded for some coffee. He nodded and pored me a cup, the warmth was welcoming to my cold body. "What business do you have with Ginji?" the man asked drinking some coffee as well; I smiled at Ginji's name.

"I have lots of business with him, I haven't seen Ginji since before he was living at the empire.", I smiled, "Ginji-Chan is my older brother and I wish for him and his friend to live with me. I also want to help him in their job" I smiled with excitement.

"I never knew Ginji had a sister"

"I was always looking for him, but he doesn't remember me. I hope he'll be happy to see me" I giggled, the man smiled at me when the door opened and in walked Ban, Ginji, Shino, Kazuki and Himiko. "Ah, Ginji you have a visitor" smiled the man, Ginji looked at me with a smile. I got up and walked over to him, "My name is Luna Amano…I'm your sister" I said blushing and heart pounding fast and loud. Ginji's smile vanished to a serious face; I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you." he said

""I know, we were separated when we were very young. I brought a picture of our family, this was all I could find after…after our parents were murdered" I told him with sadness. He lookat the picture and I could see that memories were coming into play, after several minutes he looked back at me. I let a tear slide down my face before I hugged him, "I've missed you so much!" I cried. He rubbed my back in comfort; I knew he was still confused on what was happening. "Ginji." Came Ban's voice as his hand rested on Ginji's shoulder, I pulled away and wiped my eyes. "Ow" I sniffed, "What's wrong?" Ginji asked looking at me. "My contact broke from me rubbing my eyes." I told him taking out my contacts to reveal my natural electric blue eyes, everyone's eyes widen.

"I wear contacts so people don't freak about my eyes. My eyes allow me to control electricity, I can even see through things" I smiled. "Wow" they all said at once. I blushed and looked at Ginji, "Ginji, would you and Ban like to move in with me? Now that I'm 18 the family house belongs to us." I asked. The room fell silent, "Sweetie why don't we let Ban and Ginji talk things though" said Himiko. I nodded and walked with her to the bar and ordered 3 pizzas for everyone to snack on, I sighed and looked around my eyes seeing through everything.

"My name is Himiko, I'm Ban's friend" smiled Himiko holding out her hand, I shook it as Shino introduced himself along with Kazuki. I Blushed, Kazuki was very handsome, "Nice to meet you all" I smiled back as I played with my coffee cup. "So Luna, what do you do for a living?" asked Himiko, "I'm a professional writer and I photography on the side along with a part time work with the detectives in town." I told her as I played with the light flow of the open sign.

"Wow you seem busy." She said.

"Himiko Lady Poison, Shino the animal master, Ginji the lighting emperor, Ban the jujon user and kazuki the thread master. Is that correct, those are you street names?" I asked.

"Yes, that's a very good memory you have" said Kazuki, I blushed again. He's too cute, Himiko started to giggle and Shino smiled; my blush deepened even more. I think Kazuki was the only one who didn't get it. "Luna…" called Ban, I turned around and walked over to them. Ginji seemed to still be in the past, "It's nice to meet you Luna, My name is Ban Medou. Ginji's partner and friend." He smiled and shook my hand. I nodded "Nice to meet you Ban" I smiled before Ginji stood up, he looked at me and smiled; giving me a hug.

"It's nice to see you again Luna" he said softly, I smiled and hugged back "Same here".

_**~Time skip~**_

Ginji and Ban had been living with me for about 2 weeks now and they were out on a mission right now, so I had a couple days to myself. i was on my way home from a photo shoot when I was pulled into a dark ally, I gasped and stumbled against the wall. "You move and I blow your brains out" he said pointing a gun at me, with my contacts in I couldn't really use my powers.

"You're going to answer a couple questions for me, okay" I nodded looking around.

"Is that anyway to ask a lady out?" came a familiar voice.

"Kazuki" I whispered, a bell chimed and the man was tangled in threads. I ran to Kazuki and gave him a hug, "Thank you" I said holding him tight. "Are you okay Luna-san?" he asked blushing; I nodded and loosened my grip a little. I looked into his eyes and heard some girls whispering, I released him and blushed "Have you I heard from my brother at all? I haven't heard from him yet" I asked kazuki. "No I haven't…" he answered still looking at me, my blush deepened. I turned my head to face him, our eyes met and he leaned down and planted a soft cherished kiss on my lips. I blushed but kissed back; once we parted I inhaled a breath of air. "I know we share the same feelings for each other, Luna. So would you be with me? Forever." he asked, my mouth dropped how could this be real?

I nodded as a smile grew on my face and I leaned in to kiss him again only to be cut short with, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER, KAZUKI!" we both giggled at Ginji but kissed each other anyway


End file.
